


Surprise Brings Joy

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canaryfire has a puppy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy & Loving Couple, Mick being bashful, Mick's greatness of at cooking is referenced, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Where’s my phone at, darlin’?”Laurel glances up from her book to squint at Mick as he walks into the bedroom, “Did your comm, beacon, thingy for the ship go off?” she asks, even as she slides her bookmark into place, and leans over to place the book onto her nightstand.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Mick Rory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Surprise Brings Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

“Where’s my phone at, darlin’?”

Laurel glances up from her book to squint at Mick as he walks into the bedroom, “Did your comm, beacon, thingy for the ship go off?” she asks, even as she slides her bookmark into place, and leans over to place the book onto her nightstand.

“Naw, sweetheart. Just wanna order somethin’ to eat,” he rumbled as he moved to climb and then crawl up to drop next to her. “Don’t feel like cookin’ dinner tonight,” he adds on, wiggling around until his head was resting on her thigh. His eyes fall shut as he lets out a little sigh of contentment once he gets comfortable.

Rolling her eyes, her lips pull up into a small, loving smile as she reaches over to grab Mick’s phone off the charger, tapping it once up on the lock screen. She feels her eyes widen, lips twisting into a brighter, wider grin as she takes in the picture Mick’s using for his lock screen background.

“Need the password?” Mick asks as he nudges her thigh with his head.

“I’m your lock screen picture?” she murmurs, laughter in her voice, and sits up more to grin straight down at Mick, who’s eyes snapped open to look at her when he registers her question.

“What?” His left hand shoots up to wrap gently around Laurel’s wrists, while he moves his right to yank his phone out of her grasp gently. Rolling away, Mick backed up to the edge of the bed, face flushed a faint pink as he eyed the bedspread, “You weren’t meant to see that,” he rumbles softly, glancing up to see Laurel’s face softening into a small smile before lowering his eyes again.

Laurel turned slightly and snatched her phone off the side table before tapping it to show her lock screen before shoving it under Mick’s face, “You’re mine too,” she kept her voice softly. She felt something in her chest flutter as Mick’s face seemed to light up slightly. Pulling her phone back, she tapped in her password quickly before pushing it back to show him her background photo. “I like to keep you with me, you and Spark.”

Moving up to her knees, she shuffled over to his side before sagging against him, so they both could look at her phone’s background. In it, Mick was sprawled out across their bed, Laurel half on his back, half off, with their three-month-old English bulldog, Spark, curled up next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
